


Omelets And Cats

by kuonji



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: "Okay," Haru said.





	Omelets And Cats

It started with a preference for omelet rice.

Compared to Iwatobi, the number and variety of restaurants in Tokyo was somewhat overwhelming. Almost in self-defense, Makoto and Haru had established a list of comfortable places that they visited regularly. They learned the menus inside and out just like they did with their favorite places back home, and they got to know the owners and the servers -- and felt sad when the one-semester student part-timers left -- and in this way they made Tokyo a smaller and more navigable city.

One of the places they ate at was a chain store restaurant in Tamachi close to Makoto's university that specialized in egg dishes. There'd been a branch in the mall back home, and even though they hadn't used to visit it all that much as teenagers, the familiarity of the uniforms and décor had drawn them in on their first hectic day back in spring. When Makoto started picking the place more and more whenever it was his choice, Haru hadn't thought it especially strange.

The restaurant had clean, sturdy tables and wasn't too crowded. It was a little too bright, but that made it easy to study, too. There wasn't mackerel but there was shrimp. Haru didn't mind.

"Tachibana-san!" a server greeted them. As always, she wore her nametag with MISAMI stamped on it in English, and her dark violet hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hi, Misami-san."

"Nanase-san, hello."

Haru nodded.

"Thanks for coming again."

Makoto smiled at her. "I like-- um, I like the food here."

After they'd settled at their table with their menus, Haru observed his friend. Makoto was blushing, and he was smiling in a way that pictures of food really shouldn't inspire in anyone except maybe Nagisa. Next, Haru looked over at Misami. She was busy setting a table at the other end of the restaurant, but she glanced up and smiled a very similar smile at Makoto before noticing Haru's gaze and uttering a squeak before ducking back down to her work.

Huh.

"You should ask her out," he said.

Makoto's large green eyes darted to his and he began sputtering. "I-- I-- What-- Haru--"

Haru gestured with his head toward Misami. "She likes you. It's okay."

Makoto raised his menu to hide his face and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What did you say?"

"I'm going to order the #3 Special. What about you?"

Haru didn't bother answering.

***

Makoto disappeared for a few minutes after their meal and came back with a big smile. A week later, Misami greeted them excitedly as "Makoto-san!" and the two other servers laughed as she blushed deep red.

***

Life went on pretty much as normal, except that Makoto smiled more than usual, which was nice. Haru trained and swam and studied. As far as he knew, Makoto studied and studied and studied just as usual. They still had dinner and a study session every weeknight, except for Wednesdays when Makoto had an evening class, and the occasional meet-up just to hang out.

One time, when they were out together, on the way to the post office to mail a surprise package to Ran and Ren, Makoto stopped in front of a shop that had assorted hair accessories glittering in ordered wooden cubbies and strewn in bright rows over metal racks. "I'm going in for a bit," he said, pointing. Haru nodded. He waited outside until Makoto reappeared, tucking a small gift bag into his backpack.

"Okay, Haru, let's go."

Haru didn't comment.

***

"Let me take you to a new conveyor belt sushi place. I went with Misami-san on Wednesday. I think you'll like it."

***

"I, um, I've been spending more money than usual lately. Could we skip the water park on Saturday? We can go to the pool again, instead. Is that all right?"

***

"Tuesdays are Sammy-chan's only free day. You understand, don't you? Haru?"

***

"Okay," Haru said.

***

When they went home for the New Year's break, Makoto was wearing a new scarf. They all met up at the SC together, and as they were finishing up changing back into their clothes, Nagisa stopped in the middle of his usual chatter and stared concentratedly at Makoto.

"Um. What is it?" he asked, clearly nervous.

Rei pushed his glasses up and leaned forward. "That scarf is handmade, isn't it?"

Makoto admitted that it was, and Nagisa squealed in delight and elbowed Haru. Haru frowned and stepped away. "Haru-chan!" the younger boy cried. "Why didn't you tell us Mako-chan has a girlfriend!"

"I guess it didn't seem important," Haru said. He looked between all their smiling faces and realized that he'd been wrong.

***

The Monday after they got back, they met for a study session at Makoto's as usual, with dinner to follow. Mondays were Makoto's choice.

"Tamagoya okay?" he said, not looking up from packing away his books. He was humming quietly in a pleased way.

Haru hesitated, not moving. Noticing his reticence, Makoto looked up, questioning. "I'd rather have soba."

"Oh?" Makoto looked upset. "But it's my choice today, Haru."

The reply irritated him. He began shoving his things into his backpack. "You go, then. I'll stay home."

"Haru, don't be like that." Makoto sighed. "Oh, all right. Make sure you eat something nutritious, at least. You still have training tomorrow."

Shoulders tight, Haru zipped up his backpack. "I don't feel like eating eggs," he informed the table between them.

Makoto sighed again. "It's because you don't want to see Sammy, right?"

He didn't answer.

"Sammy-chan thinks you hate her. I keep telling her that's not true, but it's really a bit unfair for you to make her think so all the time."

"I don't hate her," he said in some confusion, meeting his friend's eyes.

Makoto expelled a huffed laugh. "You-- Haru, you're kind of rude to her when you meet."

"No, I'm not."

"You are. You're not even trying to be friends with her." Makoto didn't look angry, but he did look... unhappy. As if Haru were one of the kids he was learning to teach, and he was disappointed in him. Haru didn't like it.

"I don't hate her. She just made me realize something."

"What?"

"We're not going to be friends for much longer. You're going to get married and have a house with your own family and kids and a dog and a cat."

Makoto blushed red and tried to laugh it off. "What are you talking about! I'm not getting married! I mean, I'd like to some day, but not right now. Honestly, Haru. The things you think about..."

"Friendship isn't that important to you anymore, is it?"

Makoto's face turned serious. "Friendship _is_ important to me. Haru, how can you say that?"

"All it took was for you to meet a woman and everything else went away. You already don't have any time for me anymore."

"We meet up almost every day!"

"Only to eat. And study. You need to do those things anyway."

Makoto gaped for a moment. Then his expressive brows lowered and his voice came out still quiet but somehow harder. "I could do those things with Sammy instead. Or someone else, for that matter. Haven't you thought of that?"

"Then why don't you?"

"What do you mean, why? Because you're important to me! You're my friend, Haru."

"Am I?"

"Maybe not, since you're the one not acting like it. Can't you just be happy for me? Why do you have to be so self-centered all the time?"

Haru didn't reply.

Makoto paled. He reached out. "Haru. No, I didn't mean it." Haru got up and went to the door. He started putting on his shoes. Makoto chased after him. "Haru!"

Haru looked up. "You meant it," he assessed simply. "You just didn't mean to say it."

Makoto's face twisted, but he didn't deny anything. "Haru..."

This time, Makoto didn't follow.

***

Back at his own apartment, Haru let the bath run while he undressed and rinsed himself off. Then he watched the tub impatiently as it filled. He stepped in before it was quite done, not even bothering to get his swimsuit. Normal people took baths like this. Normal people took baths instead of just soaking in water because they were freaks. Normal people weren't mean to their friends.

Haru dunked himself under as soon as the water was deep enough. He curled up on his side, his shoulder still sticking out a bit, and closed his eyes. The roar of the spigot was muted underwater. Everything was.

He replayed the scene at Makoto's over and over.

Two minutes later, he reluctantly came up for air. The water streaming down his face and through his hair was a welcome caress. He shook his bangs out of his eyes and turned off the spigot. The water had already overflowed the sides. He tasted salt.

Haru was confused for a moment, and annoyed at the distraction. Tokyo water wasn't salty. It was softer than the water in Iwatobi. It usually tasted faintly of chlorine and iron. He noticed that he was still heaving for breath way past his usual recovery time.

Oh.

_"Why can't you just be happy for me?"_

"Okay," Haru whispered.

***

Tamagoya had three tables with couples and two with families when Haru got there. There were no lone diners. "Welcome," greeted the host at the front, but Haru walked by him to Misami, who was stacking highchairs.

"Nanase-san," she said, not like a greeting, but like an exclamation of surprise. She looked behind him, obviously expecting someone else to follow.

He hadn't thought about this beforehand, but he might as well have this conversation now.

"You can call me Haru," he told her. "If you like."

"Oh. Um. Okay. Haru... san."

"Just Haru."

"Okay, Haru."

He nodded. Good. "You're off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes...?"

"After your date together, come to my place for dinner. Makoto knows where it is. I'll cook."

"Oh."

Neither of them spoke for a while.

"Is six o' clock all right?" she asked, her tone tentative.

Haru nodded. He looked down at his shoes. "Thank you," he said. "For making him happy."

She didn't reply. When he looked up, she was blushing furiously, the same way that Makoto did. Dinner tomorrow was going to be awkward and embarrassing.

He was kind of looking forward to it anyway.

***

Makoto wasn't at his apartment, or maybe he just wasn't answering his door. Haru took out his phone. There were no messages. He scrolled to his Favorites and hovered over Makoto's name, but finally he turned the screen off and put his phone away instead. Dejected, he went home.

Makoto was sitting against the wall next to his front door. He jumped to his feet when he saw Haru turn into his hallway. "Haru!"

"Makoto." He stood at the end of the hall for a long moment. Then he came forward and unlocked his door. "Come inside," he offered. It was cold out.

"Haru," Makoto started, still halfway over the threshold. "Haru, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it." He tripped over the step up as he took off his second shoe, scrambling to follow Haru inside. "Haru, please forgive me. Of course we're friends, if you still want to be. I know I hurt you. I was so caught up with being with Sammy, I didn't even think about how you were feeling."

After flipping on the light, Haru turned around to look at his friend. He thought about all the times when Makoto did think about how Haru felt. He thought about all the ways in which Makoto had always looked out for him since they were little, all the ways he showed that he appreciated their friendship.

"You were right. I am self-centered. I'll try not to be anymore."

"Haru..."

"I don't hate Misami-san. I like her. She's nice. The three of us are having dinner here tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I talked to Misami-san about it already. Six o' clock."

"Really?"

"Yes. Makoto."

"Yes?"

"You have to promise to let me come play with your cats."

"I don't have any-- Oh." Makoto smiled in that gentle, honest way he had that made everyone around him feel calm. "Whatever you say, Haru-chan. I promise."

Haru scowled. "Stop calling me '-chan'."

"Yes, yes, Haru. Sorry."

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Flying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250848) (Cardcaptor Sakura), by kuonji  
> [Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4807880) (Free!), by Moomoogirl1  
> [The Smolder and the Glow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2005095/chapters/4345392) (Free!), by Quente


End file.
